millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominick Altaïr
Dominick Altaïr is one of the slightly more normal kids in the school. A fairly bright student, he's often the one that everybody copies their homework from. Initially, Dominick was accepted into a rather selective high school called Avery High, though he opted instead to attend Millard High to stay with his friends, Blanky Elius and Samson Parker. More or less, he's come to regret it. Back in his first days of attending Millard High, he often criticized the school, or questioned the sanity of his fellow classmates; nowadays, he's mostly come to accept that there's no use reasoning with the nonsense of Millard High. As a person, he's generally a pretty honest guy, if a bit blunt and sarcastic from time to time. His detached attitude also makes him a tad fickle; it's rare for him to be interested in one particular thing for a long time. If there's anything he's always been partial to, it's history, war movies, and classical hard rock. Relationships with Other Characters Blanky Elius Dominick, as well as Samson both met Blanky in middle school. Ever since then, they've been somewhat close friends and are often seen together with Samson around Millard High. One may wonder how Blanky and Dominick ever came to be friends, as neither would ever seem likely to approach the other. They are similar in that they are both rather conservative, and emotionally aloof, or as Samson would put it, "boring", as they both do not take interest in participating in events such as parties or proms. Oftentimes, the two are a bit of a comedy duo; they sometimes start little arguments, with Dominick criticizing and/or poking fun at Blanky. Samson Parker Samson and Dominick have been friends ever since the 4th grade. Samson seems to see Dominick as somewhat of a role model (much to his annoyance). Although Dominick for some reason, just seems to be especially irritable towards Samson, often belittling him with sardonic remarks, he does see Samson as a close friend and appreciates having him around. Samson also often mooches off of Dominick, asking to borrow money and/or video games, as well as copying his homework. Overall, the two have a very brotherly friendship. Aeolos Russo Aeolos first met Dominick, as well as Blanky, in History class on the first day while Aeolos was doodling a picture in his notebook. Trying to make conversation, Dominick complimented Aeolos on his drawings. Ever since then, Aeolos has been on friendly terms with him as well as Blanky and Samson and has even started hanging out with them. He seems to be the closest with Dominick out of the three. Garrett Garrett and Dominick aren't exactly close friends, though the two seem to share a mutual respect for each other. Garrett seems to respect Dominick for his intelligence and sanity (compared to the other students), and vice versa. In certain situations, Garrett helps Dominick out. When Samson and Blanky were annoying Dominick about copying homework, for example, Garrett knocked them out with a dodgeball. Zoey Lantern Zoey and Dominick are decent friends, and occasionally talk to one another, although Zoey is closer to Blanky than she is with Dominick. Siobhan Hammond Siobhan secretly harbors a crush for Dominick. However, being that he is completely clueless when it comes to girls, Dominick is pretty much oblivious to her feelings. Occasionally, Siobhan approaches him and tries to make brief conversation, so they are somewhat acquainted with each other. The two attended prom together at around Part 8. Jaazmyn Elius The two have somewhat conflicting personalities, and at times, have disagreements, often combating each other with sarcastic remarks. Generally, they get along fine. Seeing as Dominick is a close friend to Jaazmyn's cousin, they often see each other and have known each other for a while. Sven Tristan Stalwart As Sven is usually with Shea, Dominick and Sven are rarely shown interacting with each other directly in the RP. However, it's insinuated that the two are friends, or at least know each other to some extent. Once, in Music class, the two partnered up for a song, but they didn't actually go up to sing. Shea Hammond The two rarely associate with each other, but they are on friendly terms. During Zoey's trip to the lodge, Dominick and Shea were placed together as random roommates. While roomed together, they found that they both had somewhat similar tastes in music, and had a long discussion about it. Demetri Lankton Dominick first noticed Demetri while he was staring at Blanky in History class. At first, Dominick teased Blanky jokingly about it, saying that they'd make a "cute couple". Dominick officially met and talked with Demetri in Art class, while he was sitting next to Blanky. Dominick was at first, friendly towards Demetri, and waved away Blanky's fear of him. However, later on, their relationship quickly turns sour. At one point, Hikari threatened Dominick for calling her Kinz. He (begrudgingly) apologized, prompting her to turn back to normal. Demetri then goes on to say that he was disappointed that Dominick didn't get killed by her, much to Dominick's bewilderment. The next day, during Lab, Demetri attempted to force down a mix of random energy drinks into Dominick's mouth, claiming that he had to swallow it or be "cursed". Dominick spits it out in his face, letting out a vulgar string of curses, and demands that he leave him alone and go bother Blanky like he usually does instead, so Demetri shoves the concoction down Blanky's throat instead, rendering her unconscious. Dominick is then forced to bring Blanky to the nurse. From that point on, Dominick has had an icy cold disposition towards Demetri, avoiding him like Blanky. At another point, during a hectic English class, Demetri draws Dominick burning up in acid (though, Dominick doesn't know he's drawing it). As of recently, however, Dominick has begun to sympathize with Demetri after he learns that Demetri is being raised by abusive parents. He even tries to help Demetri by encouraging him to do something about it and call the cops. The two are now on somewhat more friendly terms. Anita Anita has a somewhat stalker-like obsession over Dominick, much to his disturbance. She has made several failed attempts to ask Dominick out on a date. He continually rejects her, stating his reason being that his mom will not allow him to date until college. Lately, however, Anita seems to have moved on from him and has been pursuing other love interests. Alice Miller Although not demonstrated very much in the actual RP aside from a small scene in Art class when Alice was first introduced, the two don't exactly get along very well and have clashing personalities. Alice occasionally likes to get on Dominick's nerves, and call him a dork/geek/nerd/etc., while Dominick often snaps back at her with icy remarks. Sometimes, it's the other way around, with Dominick mocking her and Alice snapping back. Other times, they just completely ignore each other. Dominick doesn't understand Samson's infatuation with her. Emette Smithe While Emette was still an antagonist, Dominick was, for whatever reason, his favorite means of "target practice". Even after Emette helped them somewhat on the first trip, Dominick is still distrustful of Emette, although he doesn't really talk about it. Quotes *"If the people in this class are considered normal, I'd hate to meet the kids that are actually in Special Ed." —Part 1, during the first class in the RP *'Odin:' *at Makie* "Anyway, welcome to the school, man! I betcha 100 bucks you'll love it here!" Dominick: "Do you really want to throw away a hundred bucks like that?" —Part 4, during Makie Sumire's initial introduction *'Creepy Man:' "Come now children. We have muuuuch more things to see." Dominick: "You mean besides something dead?" Creepy Man: *silently stares at them for a minute and then keeps walking* Dominick: "...I'll take that as a no." —Part 11 ½, during the Haunted Trail *'Samson:' "W-was it just me, or did...did that guy just really kill somebody?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FAKE! AAAAAH!" Barry: "I THINK I JUST SHAT MAH PANTS!" Dominick: "GODDAMMIT BARRY, NOW I FEEL LIKE I NEED TO TAKE A SHIT!" —Part 11 ½, during the Haunted Trail *'Darren:' "Fuck this. I'm ending this shitty race." *throws a pole high in the air that knocks a light out, and does again to the next light so people can stop "racing"* Dominick: "...you have an interesting way of solving things." —Part 12, during Field Day practice in Gym *'Blanky:' "Heard Dr. F was working on a cure in his lab..." Mia: "Really?!" Dominick: "I'd just as much trust the old fart with making medicine as much as I'd trust Arby to resist a freakin' hamburger. But who knows..." —Part 13, discussing about a cure for the Llama Flu during lunch *'Nathan:' "BOBBLE HEADS!" Dominick: *jumps at Nathan's exclamation* Nathan: *looks at Dominick* "BOOOOOBBLE heads......" Dominick: *raises his eyebrows* "Uh...please don't hurt me?" —Part 15, while at a trinket shop in a town near Timberlake Lodge Trivia *In the creator's canon, Dominick's name was changed to Farzad Mansoor. However, his name remains to be Dominick Altaïr in the Millard High RP, given how long he's been in the RP with that name. Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Males Category:Characters in The New RP Category:BlankyXP's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Active Characters